Only a Number
by jazzlinjam13
Summary: Age is only a number but it comes with rules as well. Will Bella bend the rules a little bit to achieve happiness with a certain boy? When she thought that life was perfect, 'he' walked into her life. AH/Slight OOC M-Lemons and adult themes


My favorite pairing- Jasper x Bella. This is my first fan fiction. I finally decided to get the story out of my head and onto the website. Majority of the story relates to something I experienced a year ago, so why not turn it into a story? Of course I am changing and tweaking a few things.

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, any of the characters (I wish I owned Jasper, sad face), or trademarks mentioned in the story. I do own the idea because I went through it.

Rated M- Lemons and adult themes in the future.

---------

--BPOV—

Age was not supposed to matter in this world. The only trouble with age is that is comes with rules. You cannot get your driver's license until after the age of 16, you cannot buy alcohol or liquor until you turn 21, and associating with teenagers who are several years younger than you is frowned upon, especially dating. But really, age is only a number we are cursed upon each year when we blow out the candles of some sweet confection, making some wish that will probably not come true, so why bother? Bright, white flashes go off, leaving the birthday person temporarily blind and dazed about the wish they made. After each letdown, the wishing stops but the celebration and aging goes on. Hoorah.

Everyone makes such a big deal about age and the rules that follow it. What's the big deal? People will find some way to get alcohol, it's just when you turn 21 it is easier to come by. Rules are made to be broken.

I, Bella Swan, thought that I had it all; my life leading towards the direction of something perfect. My parents were letting me live my life as an adult, not babying me so much, and giving me my space. I would be getting my degree at the local community college within a couple of months; all the countless nights of sleep soon to be paid off and all the money I splurged on coffee. I had the greatest guy in the world and we walked the town hand-in-hand. Mike and I had been in a committed relationship for a year and a half; I loved him very much and we just complimented each other so well.

It sounds like I have it made; I do not. This is where age comes into factor, preventing me from having the one thing I long for the most. All because of age and numbers, I cannot be truly happy. So I go around with a smile plastered on my face, making everyone assume I am okay and all is well.

I lied actually; I have the image stuck in my head that Mike and I are perfect. We are not. It feels like a one-sided relationship, me wearing the pants. So why am I still in this relationship? Because I love him dearly and convince myself things are going to work in the long run. In the beginning of the relationship, we complimented each other so well. Lately, he just is not mentally with me, so I have kind of checked out of the relationship, emotionally. He clearly told me that he does not want to hear my problems, so I am left searching for someone, any set of ears to listen to me.

I may have found those set of ears.

-

Another day at the bookstore; it was going rather slow because our traffic was not as high. It was only a Wednesday and most of our business came in on the weekend. I was organizing the magazines by the store window, as the manager, Rosalie Hale, sat in the office doing paperwork. Rose did not take bullshit; she was very upfront and stern, never sugarcoating an issue. Jessica Stanley stood behind the register, popping the same piece of gum she's had since this morning. She was okay, someone to talk to but she mainly shared her love and party life. Most of the time, Jessica was okay. She was a year younger than me but from all her wild stories she had to share, I'd beg to differ. Like I said, age is just a number but with rules.

"C'mon Bella, you know we've had this discussion before," a male's voice whispered into my ear, causing me to jump and drop the magazine I held in my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, bending over to grab the magazine and turn to face the gentleman.

When I went to pick up the magazine, two firm hands grasped my hips and swung me around. A tall, lean, gentleman was smiled down at me. His hair was blonde and bronze, a beautiful shade of honey. He stood about 6'4", and had a goofy smile on his face. The hair on his head was naturally a mess.

"I know it's you who keeps stealing all the porno magazines," he grinned.

"Oh yeah Jasper, totally all me. You know all my dirty secrets," I scoffed as I turned around and placed the magazine on the shelf.

"Lighten up; I'm only messing with you Bells."

Jasper Whitlock, I forgot to mention him working here. He was seventeen, so four years my junior, and attending the high school I graduated from. I paid no attention to him when he first got a job here several months back. I was not too fond of newbies when they started. I have been here for over four years; usually newbies really ticked me off. Eventually Jasper and I started talking; once I found out he was a Washington Capitals fan. Major score. It was nice to talk to someone else about hockey, other than my boyfriend, Mike. Jasper was a cute kid; we always liked to mess around with each other when we were at work.

He walked away from the magazine area laughing. Jerk. I'd get him back later. It was always a war with him. Always a fight.

--JPOV--

The look on Bella's face was priceless when I accused her of swiping all the porn magazines from the shelf. Of course we did not sell any in the store, against company policy. But her faced got slightly flushed and I knew she had to refrain from punching me in front of the few customers browsing about.

I whistled was I made my way to the history section of the store. My favorite and expert field of work. I was a Civil War, well, all around history bluff. So this section was mine. I turned around to watch Bella still organizing the magazine shelf. She was a cute one alright. I remember when I first met her, the day I came in after I was hired. I went up to the registers where I spotted her, the most beautiful girl in the world, and asked for the manager. Unfortunately Bella snapped at me and asked why I needed to see the manager. I later explained that I was hired the other day.

And that is how our friendship started.

----------


End file.
